The Frog Dojo: Winter Solstice Special
by Logan Jindrak X
Summary: A special one-shot featuring the masters of the Frog Dojo celebrating the Winter Solstice. Merry Christmas to everyone!


The Valley of Peace, entirely white covered in snow, was blessed with an atmosphere of joy and happiness. The civilians pulled beautiful decorations on their houses and the streets as well as wrapping up presents they bought for their beloved ones. This day was a very special one that happened only one time a year in all of China.

Yes, this special day was the Winter Solstice Festival day.

The Winter Solstice Festival happened in China, Japan, and Korea around 22 December and originated from the desire to celebrate the Yin and Yang philosophy of balance and harmony in the cosmos. During this time, every family in Asia gathered to have fun and cherish their bonds. The Kung Fu masters were no exception, especially those of the Frog Dojo. For the Winter solstice Festival, Master Shujinko allowed his students to be training-free so that they could spend time with their families or with each other.

"YAAAAAWN!" Yukan's jaw stretched as far as it could to let out his strong yawn. The sun parrot rubbed his emerald eyes a little before turning them toward the window of his bedroom and seeing the snow falling outside. "Morning, little winter snow," he mumbled with a smile on his black beak.

After pulling on his pajamas (one of the few times he actually decided to wear them), the sun parrot walked out into the Dojo's large hall. This last one was decorated with lanterns and white sheets to fit with their celebration's theme. The students who did not leave to spend the Winter Solstice with their families were down below, in the living room, relaxing near the fire and taking sips from hot chocolate cups.

Going down the stairs to get into the living room, Yukan spotted Shining Eagle, Kivuli, Kodok, and Mei Ling sitting at a table, all in their pajamas, and eating some sort of soup. "Hey, Yukan!" Kodok greeted his avian friend upon noticing him. "About time you got up, sleepyhead!"

"Shut up. It's the Winter Solstice; I can get up as late as I want," Yukan replied with a chuckle as he came to sit down with his friends.

"You have arrived just in time. Shining Eagle made us a good blueberry soup," Mei Ling said with showing her bowl containing a blue liquid that smelled good.

"Here, have some," the avian in question said with pouring some of the blueberry soup in her cooking pot into a bowl that she handed to Yukan.

"Thanks, Shining," the sun parrot gratefully said as he took the bowl and pulled some of its content into his beak. "Mmmh, it's delicious!" This compliment made the golden eagle smile brightly before she got her attention back to her food while mumbling a Christmas song to herself.

"So, what you guys wanna do today?" Kivuli asked.

"You're gonna love it! I made us a complete program that will fit this celebration day and will leave us with more joy and energy than ever before!" Kodok said with enthusiasm.

"I can't wait to see that," Yukan remarked before Master Shujinko appeared in the middle of the room and started singing for everyone.

**("Last Christmas" by WHAM!)**

**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart**  
**But the very next day you gave it away**  
**This year, to save me from tears**  
**I'll give it to someone special**

**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart**  
**But the very next day you gave it away**  
**This year, to save me from tears**  
**I'll give it to someone special**

**Once bitten and twice shy**  
**I keep my distance**  
**But you still catch my eye**  
**Tell me, baby**  
**Do you recognize me?**  
**Well, it's been a year**  
**It doesn't surprise me**  
**(Merry Christmas!) I wrapped it up and sent it**  
**With a note saying, "I love you, " I meant it**  
**Now, I know what a fool I've been**  
**But if you kissed me now**  
**I know you'd fool me again**

**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart**  
**But the very next day you gave it away**  
**This year, to save me from tears**  
**I'll give it to someone special**

**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart**  
**But the very next day you gave it away**  
**This year, to save me from tears**  
**I'll give it to someone special**

The students gave a round of applause for their master's performance before moving on to the next part of the day. They started by having a snowball fight which Kodok easily won thanks to his sharpshooting skills. As the frog danced for his victory, Yukan shot a blast of fire on a tree branch above him and made a pile of snow fall on him, causing everyone to laugh.

At one point, Mei Ling tricked Yukan and shining Eagle to get under a mistletoe at the same time. The female avian shrugged and kissed the male on the cheek, causing him to blush cutely. The female golden cat also went downtown to give away many plushes and toys that she bought thanks to her reward from recent important missions. All the children and adults in the city were very touched by this act of kindness.

Then, when night fell, it was time for the students to exchange their gifts. Kodok received a few crafting tools from Shining Eagle; Kivuli got a few perfumed candles from Mei Ling; Yukan offered a light green scarf to his golden cat friend; Shining Eagle got a few new video games from Shujinko; Kivuli bought some of her master's favorite tea, and Kodok offered an orange scarf to Yukan which matched perfectly with his feathers.

Master Shujinko couldn't feel better seeing the happy looks on his students' faces.

As the Winter Solstice celebrations' raged on inside the Dojo, Yukan decided to take some time to himself by sitting alone on the rooftop. He was wearing his winter outfit as well as the orange scarf Kodok offered him earlier. His emerald eyes were fixed on the full moon that brought its white light over the city in the middle of the black sky.

A mix of joy and sadness was felt in his heart and he sighed a bit. "I hope you guys are having a good time too..."

"Yukan!" The sun parrot jumped a bit upon seeing Shining Eagle flying down on the rooftop. "What are you doing here? Everyone's having fun inside. Come on!"

Yukan smiled and nodded, standing up and followed her back inside.

**Author's note: I've spent the last few days playing Breath Of The Wild, but I still don't feel too close to 100% completion. The spirits of the holidays made me wanna write, so I made this and I'm gonna start writing once again.**

**I sure hope you guys enjoyed this little Christmas story with Yukan and friends. I wish you all a merry Christmas and may the gods watch over you all.**


End file.
